(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode display, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode display having improved display characteristics.
(b) Description of the Related Technology
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of organic light emitting diodes that have hole injection electrodes, organic emission layers, and electron injection electrodes.
Light emission is performed by energy generated when excitons generated by a combination of electrons and holes inside the organic emission layer drops from an excited state to a ground state. The organic light emitting diode display forms images using this phenomenon.
Therefore, the organic light emitting diode display has a self-luminous characteristic and does not require a separate light source unlike a liquid crystal display, making it possible to reduce thickness and weight thereof.
Further, the organic light emitting diode display has high-quality characteristics such as low power consumption, high luminance, and high reaction speed, such that it is increasingly gaining attention as a next-generation display device for portable electronic devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.